


to dance around the fire.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: From my pen - Princess Tutu Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Follow my lead, Rue asks. Ahiru can just stare.





	

"Honestly, you're hopeless," Rue sighs, shakes her head. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, soft curls around her face and Ahiru just has to stare for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You're too tense to dance like that," Rue clicks her tongue, swishes her long skirt and then, before Ahiru can properly wrap her mind around anything, Rue is taking her hand in hers, her other hand on her waist and she's drawing her close.

Ahiru blushes as hard as she does with Mytho, and she looks at Rue's dark eyes that are way, way too close suddenly.

"W-wha-wha-wha--!"

"Follow my lead, " Rue says before pressing forward, and Ahiru tries her best not to just crash, so she puts her other hand on Rue's shoulder. "And you won't make a fool of yourself. Perhaps."

She's too startled to complain, so Ahiru just nods several times in a row, and follows Rue's waltz.


End file.
